Gitchy Gitchy Goo
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Beastboy is having trouble telling Raven how he feels.


**Hey guys!**

**I'm Back!=D**

**I haven't written anything in a while so I wanted to make this cute little one-shot.**

**Before I do though I'd like to thank my subscribers and the people who comment on my stories**

**You guys so totally help inspire my urge to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans nor do I own Phineas and Ferb and the song Gitchy, Gitchy Goo.**

**Now that that's settled…**

**ENJOY!=D**

****

Beastboy nervously wrung his hands together as he prepared to knock on the door in front of him.

'_Come on bb! You can do this! You fought Trigon the Terrible, saved the earth like a bazillion times, and defeated control freak when no one else on the team could. What's knocking on a door?'_

Unfortunately however, this wasn't just any door.

Oh no, this was RAVEN'S door, and everyone knew that you just didn't go knocking on her door, it was up there with bb's rule of eating meat.

…..which meant never

But the green changeling was on a mission.

You see for a couple of weeks now, he's been feeling strange emotions for the gothic empath.

It was just a few days ago when he discovered that those emotions were love.

It was yesterday he decided to tell her he loved her

And it's been approximately 15 minutes and 8 seconds that Beastboy had been standing outside of Raven's door. Not that he was counting or anything….

He was about to throw in the towel and head back to his room when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Beastboy?"

Said boy jumped and turned around quickly to find Raven standing behind him, cup of tea in hand, staring at him inquisitively.

"Is there a reason you've been standing in front of my door?" the young empath asked.

Beastboy once again started wringing his hands together as he tried to tell the girl that he loved her.

Tried and failed miserably.

"Umm uh I…liuolkasdmfolksdjve chug." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

Beastboy tried once again to tell her

"I….lesbian…"

Raven's eyebrow shot up at his proclaimation.

Said boy blushed and shook his head.

"NO, NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Raven sighed, and sipped at her tea, patiently waiting for him to get on with it.

Beastboy was about to turn tail and run when he heard a familiar tune coming from the common room.

'_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation and school comes along just to end it."_

'_Hey! I know this! It's the theme song to Phineas and Ferb! Gosh I love this show.' _

Just then a light bulb went off in the changeling's mind.

'_Of Course! That's Perfect!' _ he thought.

"Beastboy?"

The sound of her voice shook him from his thought and he turned to her and smiled lopsidedly.

"Gitchy, Gitchy Goo." He stated.

Raven looked at him inquisitively.

"Come again?" she questioned

"Gitchy, Gitchy Goo." He repeated.

Just as the girl was about to ask if he was ok he was running past her.

"Thanks Raven! I feel so much better now that that's off my chest. See ya later." And then he was gone.

Just as she was about to walk into her room the boy turned the corner one more time and shouted,

"And remember Rae! Gitchy, Gitchy Goo!"

And with that he vanished.

Raven shook her head at her teammate's childness.

She was about to sit down and read when she remembered she left her book in the common room.

Sighing, she got up and headed back to the common room doors.

As she entered she found Starfire sitting on the couch watching a cartoon.

"Hello Starfire." The young empath greeted.

The alien princess turned toward her friend and smiled.

"Greetings Friend Raven!"

Raven looked at the screen then back at Star

"What are you watching?"

Starfire turned toward the screen then back at the empath.

"Oh it is a most glorious show called the Phineas and the Ferb!"

Raven cocked her eyebrow but said nothing as she went to get her book.

She was just about to leave when she heard three familiar words.

'_Gitchy, Gitchy Goo."_

Raven looked back at the screen to see a small red-head boy on stage with a green haired boy singing.

'_Bow Chika Bow Wow, that's what my baby said, bow bow bow, and my heart starts pumping. Itchy, itchy doo wop, Never gonna stop. Gitchy, Gitchy Goo means that I love you.'_

Raven's eyes widened at that.

Then she remembered what the jade-skinned titan had told her.

'_Gitchy, Gitchy Goo. Remember Rae! Gitchy, Gitchy Goo!"_

If Gitchy, Gitchy Goo meant that I love you then…..

'_Oh Azar!"_

"_He LOVES us!" Happy screamed from Nevermore._

"_YAY!" Affection squealed as she and Happy twirled around giggling uncontrollably_

"_Go tell him you love him too!" Brave cheered._

Raven bolted from the common rooms, running as fast as her legs could carry her to the changeling's room.

She stopped in front of his door and knocked, hearing a thump and scream, followed by some shuffling noises before the green teen was before her.

"Oh hey Rae, what's up?" He smiled.

Raven smiled too, and before the boy knew what happened found his lips captured by the young empath's.

Before he could respond she pulled away and placed a finger on his lips smiling softly all the while.

"Gitchy, Gitchy Goo.

**END**

**FINISHED!**

**So yea…..just a story I had after watching Phineas and **

**Please Review!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
